justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Magic Information
Just Add Magic is an American live-action family television series, loosely based on the book of the same name by Cindy Callaghan.1It was produced by Amazon Studios. A pilot was produced in 2015 and the series commissioned for a full season the following year.]Amazon renewed the series for a second season in June 2016 after it "set a record as the most successful Amazon Original Kids premiere weekend in terms of U.S. Prime Video streams and hours. On January 4, 2018, a trailer was released announcing more episodes, which premiered on Amazon on January 19, 2018, as an extension of the second season. On January 11, 2019, a trailer was released announcing the third season, which premiered on February 1. Season 1 In the lively town of Saffron Falls, teenage girls Kelly, Darbie, and Hannah are best friends who love cooking. While making a cake for Kelly's grandma's (who has a mysterious illness and cannot talk) birthday, the girls made the recipe using an ancient cookbook they found in the attic. The recipes they find inside have strange names like "Shut'em Up Shortcake" and "Hazelnut Healing Tart" and require unusual ingredients, such as "Cedronian vanilla" and "Taurian thyme". The girls go to Mama P.’s shop to get the ingredients for the “Shut ‘em Up Shortcake” and when no one has any idea what they need, Mama P. reveals that she knows what the ingredients are, and she gives them the Cedronian Vanilla. They bake the cake, but when Kelly's brother Buddy and Hannah eat a bite of the shortcake and find themselves unable to talk, the three friends realize they are dealing with magic spells. At the same time as Hannah and Buddy's silence, Darbie cannot stop talking. Because of this, they also realize the spells come with a consequence. Kelly, Darbie, and Hannah investigate the magical recipes and face the temptations of using magic to help overcome the everyday challenges of being middle school girls. They conclude that Mama P. knows about the magic because she appears to have extensive knowledge of magical ingredients. Furthermore, they discover that the creepy neighbor Ms. Silvers also has a connection to magic after she warns them to stay away from it, telling them that it is dangerous. The girls realize that they are the protectors of the magical cookbook and that there were many others before them, three of whom were Mama P., Ms. Silvers and Kelly's grandma Becky. Among all this, Kelly has one overriding goal: to find the magical recipe that will fix her grandmother's mysterious illness, even if it means crossing creepy Mama P. or scary Ms. Silvers. As the girls work together they find out that Kelly's grandma Becky is under a curse, and so are Mama P. (whose curse does not let her leave Saffron Falls) and Ms. Silvers (whose curse does not let her play the piano in public). The girls, while trying to free Grandma Quinn of her curse, uncover various mysteries of the past. Season 2 (Part 1) After Kelly, Hannah, and Darbie free the town of Mama P's curse with their “Last-Ditch Layer Cake”, they also break Grandma Quinn, and Miss Silvers's curse, enabling grandma to talk again and Ms. Silvers to play piano in public. Along with this, they realize that they broke every curse, which means they brought back Chuck Hankins, a teenage boy from the ’60s who had suddenly disappeared because of “Can’t recall Caramel”, created by Gina Silvers, Ida Perez (Mama P), and Rebecca Quinn (Grandma Quinn). Now he wants revenge on The OC’s (Original Cooks) Grandma Quinn, Miss Silvers, and Mama P. Only Grandma Quinn is smart even to know he is dangerous even though he has temporarily “lost” his memory. When Chuck gets his memories back, he becomes far more dangerous than Becky had ever imagined, even though he is currently unable to touch the book. When searching through old city records at the library, the girls find a picture of a high school class from 1865, when the town was founded with Chuck in it, with his name as Charles Peizer. The girls realize that Chuck is way older than the OC’s and has disappeared once before but has stayed the same age. At the same time, Chuck meets The Traveler who sacrifices her body to put a protective spell on the girls to save them from Chuck. The OC’s research more into Chuck’s picture and find out that the Peizers were the richest family during that time and the West Peizer Park in Saffron Falls was a part of their estate. At the same time, a strange symbol appears in the cookbook, and while trying to fix Jake’s bike with a Fixture Spell, Kelly “fixes” the symbol and completes it to make a number – 8529. She is shocked to know that the number changes as she takes a number of steps in a certain direction. She follows the book and reaches West Peizer Park. Chuck has an invisible trailer right in front of Kelly's eyes, but Kelly is unable to see it. The girls try meeting The Traveler for help but she appears in all three of their dreams and says “Rose” and tells them the book is in danger and that they have to protect it while showing the book on fire in the dream. Through an invisibility spell and a super strength spell, the girls are able to see and enter the trailer. There they discover that Chuck has another cookbook that is stealing recipes from their cookbook. They are able to steal it and discover that Mama P's Morbium Seed was stolen by Chuck. Mama P, who is also there, steals the seed back. The girls discover that Rose is actually Charles's (Chuck's) little sister who is trapped in the book because of a mistake in an Immortality Spell by Chuck in the past. Chuck puts a spell on Hannah and tries to swap her for Rose, but Kelly and Darbie save her, and in the process, break Chuck's Immortality Spell also breaking Rose's and bringing her out of the book. Chuck and Rose go back in time and live their lives, with Rose living to be 82. West Peizer Park becomes Rose Peizer Park. Season 2 (Part 2) Kelly, Hannah and Darbie are drawn into a whodunit mystery when Kelly's backpack goes missing with the cookbook and spices in it. After discovering the culprit is a mysterious past protector from the 90's, Mama P's spice cabinet is destroyed and one by one, everyone's memories of magic are being erased. The trio must race to identify the other two past protectors before magic is lost forever. Season 3 Mama P's has been bought by another woman, Erin, who revamps the building to be Springtown Coffee, and Kelly, Hannah, and Darbie become suspicious of her. They soon notice clues of someone who knows that magic is real, even after all memories of magic have been erased. This someone has been stealing their spices by night, and is therefore dubbed the "Night Bandit." The girls meet Darbie's friend, Piper, and they introduce her to magic. Now the four of them work together to find the Night Bandit and put a stop to his or her crimes. It turns out that Kelly is actually the Night Bandit and she was poisoned by the spell that brought back the garden in the previous season. In the final episode, the spell on her was broken, but the girls needed to save Becky after she disappears. They go back in time and save her, thus also creating a new spice named after them. The cookbook moves on to Zoe, Erin's daughter and one of the new protectors. By Zoeygarcia1